Many people utilize a baby stroller to carry their child while they are walking. As children grow older, they typically will walk for a short period of time and then wish to ride in the stroller. This forces the parent or care provider to bring a stroller with them on all outings and add the burden of pushing an empty stroller, whether it is needed or not. Having to push an empty stroller and keep control of a walking toddler can be overwhelming for parents. Collapsible strollers while occupying less space when not in use do not solve this problem and can even exacerbate the problem since the parent must carry the collapsed stroller causing additional fatigue. In addition to keeping track of a stroller and a small child, during most outings parents need to bring a variety of child care and entertainment items along. These additional items normally require another bag or carrying device. Various devices have attempted to solve these problems consisting basically of familiar structures and in expected manners.
Various attempts have been made in the past to overcome these disadvantages and provide a means of transporting children and related times without the aforementioned problems. Among the relevant attempts to address these problems are several U.S. Pat. Nos., including 4,747,526; 5,564,720; 5,662,339; 5,803,470 and 6,378,892.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,470, issued in the name of Syendsen et al., describes a child carrier for use as a two-wheeled stroller and as a child-supporting backpack comprising an inverted “U”-shaped frame, an upper handle, a lower leg portion with two (2) wheels, a coupling bracket, and shoulder straps. The Syendsen device provides a partially collapsible stroller having an alternate child carrying means comprising an over the shoulder child carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,579, issued in the name of Eyman et al., describes a folding child stroller and frame which is convertible from use as a ground-contacting wheeled stroller and a over the shoulder frame for carrying a child on a person's back. The Eyman device comprises a front and rear frame portion, front and real wheels, a child holder, and a pivot point between the front and rear frame which enables the configuration conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,933, issued in the name of Costa et al., describes a portable apparatus for carrying a stroller comprising a sack having open top and bottom ends which receives a collapsed child's stroller, a plurality of straps for securing the stroller, and adjustable straps which enable the device to be positioned and worn on a person's back.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so provides a means by which the comfort and convenience of a child's stroller can be provided for a child beginning to walk, yet be easily transportable when it is not needed. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a backpack which is convertible to a children's stroller. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.